Anime Complex
by FairyTailHetaliaBlueExorcist
Summary: This is actually a Fairy Tail x Soul Eater x Soul Eater NOT! x Another x Ouran High School Host Club x Ghost Hunt x Baka and Test/Baka to Test. You can read this if you haven't seen/read all of these, but I highly recomend that you do watch/red them! Taylor, and Sam get sucked into Fiore, but wait why is the DWMA, Shibuya Phycic Reserch, an the schools from the other animes there?
1. Character Sheet

Animes in this are Fairy Tail, Another, Soul Eater, Ghost Hunt, Baka and Test/Baka to Test, Ouran High School Host Club, and Soul Eater NOT!

Disclaimer- I own nothing but Taylor, Sam, and Taylor's mom.

For those of you who haven't seen all the animes(go to their wikia pages if you want more in detail information)-

Fairy Tail is about the wizards guild Fairy Tail, and the many troubles they work through.

Another is about 9th grades Class 3, and their curse, where people in the class, and somehow related to the class, die somehow because there is one person out of place who is a ghost, and the calamity wont stop unless you guess the right person, and the entire class pretends that they don't exist, or that dead person is killed.

Soul Eater is about the students at DWMA/Shibusen, Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evens, Death the Kid, Liza, and Patty Thompson, Black*Star, and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. They're their to learn to control their powers, or to protect the world from what are known as Kishins, and collect their souls. Some of them can turn into weapons, and the others are meisters(the people who fight with the weapons)

Soul Eater NOT! is basically the same except it follows different main characters, Tsugumi Harudori, Anya Hepburn, and Meme Tatane in the NOT class(unlike the others in the EAT class).

Ghost Hunt is about Mai Taniyama who when she accidentally injures Kazuya "Naru" Shibuya's assistant, Lin Koujo, is forced to work for him at Shibuya Psychic Research to hunt ghosts.

Baka and Test/Baka to Test is about a group of people who get put into Class F(the class for idiots) in a school where they can use avatars. They're goal all throughout most of the series is to get better equipment because at their school the smarter you are the better materials (desks, chars, etc.).

Ouran High School Host Club is about Haruhi Fujioka who is an honors students in Ouran High School, a school for the extremely rich, when she accidentally stumbles into Music Room 3, and breaks an extremely expensive vase, then the members of the Host Club couldn't tell if she was a boy or a girl, and they make her join, and she goes through many ordeals such as her first two kisses(and both of them also being girls).

Characters-

Fairy Tail

.Lucy Heartfillia-medium length blond hair, brown eyes

.Natsu Dragneel-pink hair, black eyes

.Gray Fullbuster-black/dark blue hair, black hair

.Erza Scarlet-long scaret hair, brown eyes

.Wendy Marvell-long blue hair, brown eyes

.Happy-cat, blue hair, black eyes

.Carla-cat, white hair, amber eyes

.Juvia Lockser- blue hair, dark blue eyes

.Gajeel Redfox- black hair, red eyes

.Pantherlily-cat, black hair, black eyes

.Mirajane Srauss-long white hair, blue eyes

Another

.Mei Misaki-black hair, one red eye, eye patch over left eye(green)

.Kouichi Sakakibara-brown hair, brown eyes

.Izumi Akazawa-long reddish-brown hair, reddish-brown eyes

.Yukari Sakuragi-light brown hair, brown eyes

.Naoya Teshigawara-blond hair, brown eyes

.Yuuya Mochizuki-brown hair, brown eyes

.Tomohiko Kazami-blue hair, blue eyes

Soul Eater

.Maka Albarn-blond hair in pigtails, green eyes

.Soul Eater Evens-spiky white hair, red eyes

.Death the Kid-black hair with three white stripes, amber eyes

.Liz Thompson-long dark blond hair, blue eyes

.Patty Thompson-short blond hair, blue eyes

.Tsubaki Nakatsukasa-long black hair, blue eyes

.Black*Star-light blue hair, green eyes

Soul Eater NOT!

.Tsugumi Harudori-black hair in pigtails, blue eyes

.Meme Tatane-short brown hair, green eyes

.Anya Hepburn-long blond hair, blue eyes

.Akane Hoshi-black hair that covers one eye, green eyes

.Clay Sizemore-blonde hair, amber eyes

Ghost Hunt

.Mai Taniyama-short brown hair, brown eyes

.Kazuya 'Naru' Shibuya-black hair, blue eyes

.Lin Koijo-black hair, gray eyes

.Houshou Takigawa-light brown hair, brown eyes

.Masako Hara-black hair, gray eyes

.John Brown-blond hair, blue eyes, australian

.Ayako Matsuzaki-long red hair, brown eyes

.Osamu 'Yasu' Yasuhara-black hair, dark gray eyes

Baka and Test/Baka to Test

.Akahisa Yoshii-brown hair, brown eyes

.Hideyoshi Kinoshita-brown hair, green eyes

.Mizuki Himeji-pink hair, purple eyes

.Minami Shamada-purple hair, green eyes

.Kouta Tsuchiya-blue hair, blue eyes

.Yuji Sakamoto-dark pink hair, dark pink eyes

.Shouko Kirishima-long dark blue hair, blue eyes

Ouran High School Host Club

.Haruhi Fujioka-short brown hair, brown eyes

.Tamaki Suou-blond hair, purple eyes

.Kaoru Hitachiin-orange hair, amber eyes

.Hikaru Hitachiin-orange hair, amber eyes

.Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka-blond hair, brown eyes

.Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka-black hair, gray eyes

.Kyouya Ootari-black hair, brown eyes

My charcters

.Taylor Taylor-long spiky green hair, one purple eye one red eye

.Sam Smith-short blond hair, blue eyes

.Danella Taylor-long red hair, amber eyes


	2. Chapter 1

"Taylor!" My mom called from downstairs. 'There's a tornado warning, so Sam is sleeping over!"

"Okay!" I yelled back. The Sam, and I turned to each other and said, "Yes! Sleepover!"

"Can we go to one of the anime worlds?" Sam asked me.

"Nah," I said. "This thing doesn't work in bad weather." I pulled a small black remote with a red button on it out of my pocket.

"Oh," Sam said, looking down disappointedly, then she looked up and said, "Then lets watch some anime!"

"Okay!" I logged onto my computer, and pulled up an anime site. "Fairy Tail, the arc where Laxus starts a fight between Fairy Tail?"

"Perfect!"

We watched the arc until the power suddenly went out, and a loud blowing sound started. Then the windows broke, and debris came flying in.

"Ahhhhh!" Sam, and I fell to the ground clutching each other with our faces in our shoulders.

The flying debris zipping past us ripped up our clothes, cut our hair, gave us scars, and pretty much destroyed everything in the room.

Suddenly the piercing pain of the debris, and the roar of the wind stopped, and I looked up to see that we were in Fiore. _I must've activated the teleportation device somehow. _"Sam," I said. "Sam, get up."

We slowly stood up, and Sam said, "I thought your teleportation device didn't work in bad weather."

"It doesn't." I said. "That's why," I pointed a cross town. "The DWMA is right there, and also Yomi North, Shibuya Physic Research, Fumizuki Academy,and Ouran High School."

"I didn't notice those," Sam said. "Should we just go to Fairy Tail, and ask them about it? See if the history here has changed because of this?"

"Yeah, sounds good," I nodded.

We walked to the Fairy Tail guild hall, and when we got there Mira spotted us(in our tattered clothes), and gave us some clothes they had in storage.

I changed from ripped jeans(I was doing all I could to keep them on after the tornado), a black tank top, and a leather jacket into a black shirt that just covered my boobs with a string wrapped around my neck to hold it up(like Lucy's shirt in the episode she turns invisible), a short black skirt, white tights, and black heels.

Sam changed from a short white dress with a hair bow into a long purple dress, and black flats.

"Thanks, Mira," Sam said.

"Yeah," I added. "Thanks."

"Hey, maybe we can go shopping," Sam said.

"Yeah, the clothes here are pretty cool." I said. "Oh, Mira," I turned to Mira. "Uh, has the DWMA always been here?"

"Has what always been here?" Mira asked.

"The DWMA."

"I don't know what that is, so no."

"Okay." I said. "Thanks."

Sam, and I walked started to walk out when someone said, "Yo! Sam! Taylor!"

We turned around to see Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Gray, and Carla.

"Hey guys!" we waved.

"Long time no see," Natsu said.

"Yeah," Sam smiled.

"Do you guys know about the knew buildings outside?" I asked.

"What new buildings?" Lucy asked.

"Uh, out there," I pointed out the open door at the DWMA.

"I don't see any knew buildings," Erza said.

"Are you kidding me!?" Sam explained. "That place is huge!"

I sighed, and walked up to the tenth stair, and said. "This huge thing! Can you not see it!?"

"Woah!" Gray, and Natsu said.

"You can fly without bring out your wings, Taylor-san?" Wendy asked.

I face palmed my self, and said, "No, I'm on steps to a huge school!"

"I don't see a school," Gray was said.

"Hey, Taylor! Sam!" a girl called from behind me in the middle of when Gray was talking.

I turned to see Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Kid, Liz, and Patty.

"Hi, guys." I said.

"Who're you talking to?" Lucy asked.

"She sometimes talkes to herself," Sam said to the Fairy Tail members.

"Who're you talking to?" Soul asked Sam.

"I also sometimes talk to myself."

Maka stiffened, and Soul said, "Maka, what's wrong?"

"I can feel three strong souls, two large souls, and two small souls" she said. "And they're standing right behind Sam, and Taylor."


End file.
